Burning Affections
by YouKnowYouWantTo
Summary: narusaku:explicit lemon unedited 1st draft: Naruto has a cheerful disposition. Where then does the darkness reside within him? A kyubbi with malicious intent would be a hard thing to tame. But perhaps not for a Sakura blossom.


**Burning Affections** by _YouKnowYouWantTo

* * *

_

Naruto Uzumaki has a cheerful disposition, and an honorable stance in battle. Where then does the darkness reside within him? A kyubbi with malicious intent would be a hard thing to tame. But perhaps not for a Sakura blossom.

* * *

Shivering in the cold, the rain was pouring down in buckets of never ending darkness. The liquid looked dark in the blackness of the night. Like ink spilling from an author's giant pen. Naruto looked up at the clouds, the rolling darkness and the lightening flashing in and out of focus in the distance. The thunder crashed seconds after the flash of light, rumbling with threat and power.

The usually bright blue eyes dulled slightly, feeling each rain drop fall across his face and trail down his neck in a cold kiss. _We're all just pawns in a game..._

His jaw clenched, hands tightening at his sides. There were no fangs to bite his lower lip and no claws to dig into his palms, but he knew there could be. _I'm just a better piece to have than a pawn..._

As if thought alone awoke him, something stirred within his chest. The strong force of a being malicious and destructive whispered in his mental grip and he closed his eyes against the rain, flinching, stiffening at the feel of the Kyuubi fighting for attention, or perhaps freedom even.

The aura around him changed, a sizzling sensation of steam rising made him open his eyes to stare up at the raining sky again. Clouds of white fog caused by the heat radiating off of him rose up in the air. He was dry in seconds.

But the rain kept on coming. Naruto smirked slightly up at it, amused by it's attempts. The rain was like he was most of the time...stupid and determined to fall.

The feel of the Kyuubi inside him scratching at the bars of the cage startled the smirk from his face and he closed his eyes again, swallowing the knot in his throat. _Concentrate._

It was getting harder to hold him at bay...

Losing himself in the depths of his mind where the Kyuubi's eyes burned past giant bars of metaphorical steel he stood there, straight and tall and determined. He would not get loose.

But even so, in the back of his head, he could hear the whisper of doubt. His grip was slipping.

... if only something could be done.

She was panting heavily when she reached the clearing, mud splattered up her legs and the water had drenched her pink hair into a deep almost reddish hue that curled from the moisture. Green eyes stared out past the tree she was hiding behind, feeling the wet moss between her fingers clearly.

Her lips trembled, his name on her tongue.

_"Naruto..."_

Breathing slowly to catch her breath she bit her lip, watching the steam rising, the red aura beginning to glow around him, a tail lashed behind him, bright and glittering with chakra.

But his eyes didn't open, his hands clenched at his sides and mouth set in the way she knew stated he was determined. Nothing would get by, he would make sure of it.

Her heart ached. Flinching slightly she reached up and physically pressed her hands hard against her chest, breathing in deeply in hopes of ridding herself of some of the pain.

_Please don't leave me..._

He was struggling again.

It was a stupid thing to do, following him into the darkness when she knew what he had to do to control it. He had to be alone, he had to be quiet, he had to be in control, concentrated.

But the words didn't leave her mind, the whisper of fear that continued to slide down her back like a drop of snow, between her shoulder blades, over supple smooth skin.

So many years together and she had been of no help at all, again. Always... helpless...

His voice cut off her thoughts. She turned sharply to see him and watch as his knee collapsed under him and he half knelt, hands shoved against the dark ground, digging his fingers into the earth as his breathed in deeply, straining for control, a second tail sizzled the water falling behind him.

Her eyes widened, a fear that knotted in her chest making her whimper softly, and in his heightened state he lookd up sharply, glowing red eyes focusing on her sharply.

_Do you see me? Am I familiar...?_

His voice cutting through the falling rain whispered again and she almost sobbed with relief at the shaking straining tones of her name on his lips. Weakness... he never ever showed it, to anyone, ever.

But her name sounded weak on his lips. "Sakura...?"

She stepped out of the darkness of the trees, leaving the soft wet feel of the moss behind, her body trembling from head to toe as she walked over hesitantly, watching the aura seem to throb as he struggled against it, staring at the ground again, his fingers digging deeper into the moss.

_No... what are you doing here? Please... please don't let me hurt you..._

"Naruto." she was kneeling beside him then, her tears pouring down, mixing with the falling rain, soaking her through and stinging as they fell. It wasn't fair... why did he have to suffer? Why did he have to live alone like this forever?

"Don't." Naruto whispered, his lips grazed painfully by the small fangs that pushed from his mouth. His gaze was intense, a mixture of red and blue. His fight for control was getting worse.

"Leave, Sakura...please..."

She almost did. But a med nin never leaves someone in need...and worse, a friend doesn't leave a friend.

And the feelings within her... they weren't just simple feelings of care. A patient, a friend, a...a lover...

The haze of the aura was making gusts of warm air slap her face as she crouched in front of her, tearfully straining not to touch him. "Naruto, please... come back...don't make me leave-"

"Stop it! Sakura, leave!" his voice was shaking, straining, aching. She was crying, oh god, had he done that? His hands dug deeper into the ground.

_Focus... concentrate..._

Kyuubi growled deep within him, straining again, always straining. She was someone to destroy, someone to make bleed-

"No!" his shout made the aura of heat and flashing red to explode, a haze of harsh warmth ripped out of him, making Sakura fling her hands up to to block the burning touch.

As quickly as it came, it vanished. The drip drop of rain... the whisper of the wind, the rumbling thunder of the lightening flashing in the distance, it carressed their ears.

He sat there, a hand to his stomach where the devil himself might escape from if he let it, staring at her with a sheer depressed need for her to leave and for her to stay. As she lowered her raised protective arms she felt her lips trembling in pain. She had never seen his expression so... alone.

It was worse than even Sasuke...

"N..Naruto-"

"Leave before it comes back." he whispered hoarshly, blue eyes dull as they turned to the ground again, to the scratches of long nails he had left upon the smoothness of the moss. Those hands could have torn her flesh.

She bit her lip, feeling her body trembling again in front of him. "No...please I-"

"Sakura, I'm begging you!" his hands flung up around his head protectively as if the forces he fought were coming from within his own being.

She didn't hesitate after that. Her arms flung around him, sobbing whispers of how she never wanted to leave him alone in such a manner entering his mind through his painfilled images of death and destruction his hands ached to reap.

He had to do something, had to release somehow, had to get rid of the agonizing tension...

Her small careful hands were pulling his arms away, revealing his strained painfilled face, the bright blue eyes glowing with tears even she couldn't deny. Proud, honorable brave Naruto...

She was breaking inside. Shaking visibly she took his face in her hands, letting her tears pour along with the rain again. "I won't leave, I won't do you hear me?" her voice should have come out strong, that was the plan, but instead it slipped out in a weak whimpering whispering, her breath carressing over his lips as she stared right into him.

Why was it that when she stared into the depth of his blue eyes there was no demon fox to see there?

"Sakura..." his voice was equally weak, body a crumbled pile of nervous tension and aching. She was there, just in reach, everything about her had always been so beautiful to him, and so out of reach. Even lately, with her warm gaze and teasing smiles she was out of reach...he couldn't love her, the chance of hurting her was too great-

That didn't seem to matter. The space between them vanished and her lips were suddenly pressing against his gently, warm despite the rain, soft like the skin of a child. Her arms wrapped smoothly around his neck, dragging him into her and he wasn't fighting, not anywhere near as strongly as he should have.

_I can't hurt her- I can't..._

Roughly he pulled back, pushing her away with one hand, breathless. The sheer need to retaliate with carresses and soft aching pleasure was almost overpowering, but when you've controlled a force of chaos within you for so long, such petty things seem so easy to put aside.

"No, Sakura- please..."

"Don't!" her sharp cry made him almost double over in pain, the ache in his chest forcing him to spin around to look at her, wretched and wet. The curves of her body there for his blue eyes to feast on because of the rain, revealing her all to him. Revealing the painfilled aching green orbs of light in her face. "Don't push me away! Naruto!" her hands reached out again, touching his cheek, sending an electric shiver down his back.

Slowly she drew him in again, and he faught, inside of himself mainly, arguing, snapping at yet another being within him that seemed to live off her. The smell of flowers in her hair, the taste of strawberries of her lips, the feel of soft comforting snow on his burning Kyuubi infested flesh.

Her lips grazed his cheek gently, arms wrapping around him again, her body, the curves, the tight rippling muscle beneath all the clothes making his heart begin to pound painfully. It nearly stopped when her words slipped into his ear, her lips carressing his skin gently as they uttered them, breathless...

"...I love you..."

Three words.

He was kissing her, before he knew what had happened, kissing her like a man starved of touch, starved of water, of the sweetness of life. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth, warm sweet aching mouth, fighting with her own, sending aching agonizing waves of pleasure down to his toes. She was crying still- or was that the rain, how could he know? Her hands ripping at his clothing, the jacket tossed away to the side, legs wrapping around him.

Animalistic need, there's an oxymoron for you...

His hands were working of their own accord, somehow her shirt had been discarded, revealing a pink bra beneath that held her round taut breasts in captivity. He had long since began his ministration of kisses on her neck and shoulder, tasting each bare piece of skin he could get his lips on.

Her moans were his prize, each whispering aching gasp beginning a cycle of aching pleasure he didn't want to stop. Fingers slid up his suddenly bare back, scratching along his spine, her sharp agonized cry of his name as his lips captured her breast in his mouth making the blood rush in his veins. Light headed... is it possible to feel more when you're light headed?

Somehow they were on the ground, the cool moist ground, and the rain was pouring, trickling down their heated skin. She was burning, he as burning... oh this hell was heaven. Softly he pulled back, panting, aching, gasping, staring at her and shivering at the look of dizzied desire that brightened her green gaze as she looked at him.

"D-don't stop..." her hands slid up his arms, carressing the sinew there, teasing their way into his mop of blonde hair, her tearful voice whimpered softly as he leaned down again, pressing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"...I can't." he was admitting defeat.

It became... like a battle. Move against move, tactical turn against logic, or at least their own messed up often suicidal logic. His hands slowly kissed each curve of her body, sliding down her bare stomach, his tongue tasting the sweat and rain that formed on her skin.

Breathing heavily she stared up at the stars, trying to catch her breath as his fingers slid across her very essence. She was pouring herself out, aching for him so badly. It wasn't a throb, as she was accustomed to. It was a fire. her hands were tight around the moss on the ground, digging into the very mud to keep from screaming. Her shaky voice whispered his name at the feel of a kiss...right in the most delicious of places.

"...oh my God..." she clenched her eyes shut as his fingers slid across her again, pushing her legs open more, hot breath on her skin, her body tense and waiting, aching, expecting- demanding. "...Naruto!"

His fingers dug into her, and she clenched, hard, aching for him to stay there, and he did, moving slowly in a agonizing manner, slow at first, making her grind her hips against his hand gently, screaming out his name as the speed incrased, as the force increased as the world itself increased in some monumental important manner.

"Naruto! Naruto- yes, please, don't stop... don't stop!"

His own desires were rising at her cries, at her whispering aching, screaming cries and to his surprise it was like she knew. She hadn't reached her climax yet and suddenly she was sitting up, panting, a brilliant shine to her skin making him get harder. He was dripping already, the tightness across his pants making it hard to even think- so he didn't quite register when she was on her knees, breathing heavily, dragging down his clothing, revealing him without permission...

Not that she needed to ask for permission. Her fingers were suddenly sliding across him, caressing the legnth of his very being, touching the leathery feel of his skin. She wanted to do this as much as he did...

Struggling to even stand he grabbed onto the tree behind him, the bark rough against his back and hands as he held on for dear life, gasping for air as her fingers slid up and down. Did she even know what she was doing? She was killing him slowly, a torture...

He didn't realize he had been gasping and crying out her name softly until she smiled up at him, cute little Sakura... perhaps not so innocent.

Suddenly and without warning her mouth took him, lips wrapping around him, sucking gently on the hardness of his manhood. Wet, warm and perfect.

"SAKURA!" he couldn't quite name the emotion, was it disbelief, pain, pleasure, praise? He didn't even know, but it felt good to just scream, to let it come out of him-

He didn't let her continue her torture, he needed her too badly. His hands were suddenly pulling her back, up, against the tree, switching places, pushing her against the roughness of the bark, trailing hot aching spicy kisses down her neck, his muscles rippling at the feel of her breath hot and whimpering close to his ear.

"...now... now?" it was a demand at first, then a question, her green eyes stared at him quickly, just as dizzy with her desire as he was. He nodded, pressing his forehead gently against hers, eyes closed as he concentrated on controlling himself, on not hurting her too much, on not... doing something wrong.

She shifted under him, allowing him passage, moving her hips in against his the moment she felt him close, against her very being, helping him along...

They both breathed in long agonized gasps for air, moans escaping their lips, harmonizing with the steady _pitter patter _of the rain.

He kept pushing, she kept pushing, in against each other, deep, deep, deeper, slow and controlled and oh lord it was hurting, it was hurting but in such a good way...

Breathless at having finally become one they stared at each other for half a second, the pain subsiding from Sakura's face, only the sheer need for him to do something there for him to see.

She caught his lips and he moved as a gift.

Slow, steady grinding, a rhythm they knew, like a song they had learned long ago. Steady, steady... her voice and his moans keeping the beat going.

"...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh.oh.Naruto...Naruto, please...don't stop- faster, harder...yes...please love...!" Sakura sobbed, screamed, gasped. Blood rushing, heat stifling as their bodies moved, sweat, and pain and pleasure one of the P's she just didn't know which one. And in one breathless moment they both screamed out, unison pleasure and ecstacy...

It didn't matter that they were in the rain, that there was mud, that there was fire and heat, and sweat and tears and blood... it didn't matter that he had told her to leave first.

The Kyuubi was forgotten, stifled by the screams of love from one another.

He wouldn't be coming up to listen to a lover's cries anytime soon. This, Naruto knew.

* * *

There's my tale.

Leave me a lil bit of cuddles, ne?

-myself


End file.
